Nueva vida
by Rinoa-LeBeau
Summary: Han pasado 3 meses desde la gran pelea, ahora nuestro comandante esta comenzando a tener sueños con Elleone pero no toma mucha importancia y trata de divertirse como todos los demas (soy pesima en estos de los Summary ¬¬)
1. El comienzo

Hola!! Antes que nada ya sabemos que ninguno de estos personajes es mio a exepcion de uno que ira apareciendo poco a poco, nananana, ya saben no?? todos son de Squaresoft.

* * *

-Elleone!!!!Por q me dejaste solo? Elleone!!!!-Un niño de unos 5 años se encontraba bajo la lluvia llorando y gritando cuando alguien llega y se hinca a lado de el 

-Que te pasa? por que lloras?-Era una niña de unos 15 años, tenia una gran sonrisa y le acaricio el pelo al pequeño

-Elleone me ha dejado!! Todos me dejan!!-Dijo desesperado el niño, la jovencita lo miro con ternura y lo tomo de la mano

-Ven, vamos a buscarlos si?-El chiquillo la miro y dibujo una sonrisa, asintió y los dos empiezan a caminar, justo cuando estaban atravesando unas casas abandonadas sale un gran monstruo atacando a la niña, el pobre lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar

-No!!!!No le hagas nada!!!

* * *

-No!!!!-Squall Leonhart un SeeD del jardín de Balamb estaba teniendo un despertar muy desagradable, se toca la frente con cuidado y empieza a tratar de recordar el sueño que acababa de tener, pero sin embargo lo único que recordaba era a un monstruo atacando a alguien, pero a quien?, Squall se levanta de la cama y hace lo rutinario para cambiarse, justo cuando toma su Gunblade la visión de un lugar desabitado con lluvia le viene a la mente 

-"que me pasa?"-Piensa el chico, mas no le da mucha importancia, sale de su cuarto y empieza a caminar sin rumbo por todo el jardín, después de una hora su estomago le estaba pidiendo a gritos comida, suelta un suspiro y se dirige a la cafetería. Al entrar en ella escucha el grito de alguien

-Squall!!!Por aquí!!!-El chico al voltear su cabeza se encuentra con una chica de peinado extraño, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda muy bonito y su cara inspiraba ternura, Squall se dirige hacia la mesa que le indicaba la chica, al llegar con ella se sienta un poco cansado en la silla delante de ella

-Squall te sientes bien???-Le pregunta un poco extrañada la chica

-Si, solo tuve un mal sueño "uno muy malo diría"-La chica solo asiente y otra vos se escucha entre el barullo

-Ey Selphie, solo había 14 hot dogs-Era un chico de unos 18 años vestido de cowboy, sus ojos eran también de un color verde hermoso, y traía el pelo largo agarrado con una coleta, se toca el sombrero en forma de saludo a Squall y se sienta con ellos

-Irvi!!! Por que solo 14 eh??-Le dice un poco molesta Selphie

-Solo 14??? Pues que?? Acaso Zell no ha comido?-Dice en tono de broma

-Vale, me tendré que conformar con 13 y medio-Dice muy pensativa

-Sephi es única no crees?-Le dice muy sorprendido Irvine a Squall en voz baja

-.....Supongo-Squall como siempre se guardaba sus opiniones, y aparte su mente estaba tratando de recordar el sueño

-Ey es cierto, Squall quieres Hot dogs?-Le pregunta Selphie, Squall no había escuchado y seguía pensando

-Squall??Hola!!!!Squaaaaaaaall-Selphie estaba agitando sus manos enfrente de el y ni se inmutaba el chico, Irvine se levanta y le pide silencio a Selphie, se aclara la garganta y empieza a gritar como loco

-RIONOA ESTA EN PELIGRO!!!!LA TIENE SÉIFER SECUESTRADA!!!!-En eso lo que parecía un Squall ido se para enseguida sacando su Gunblade

-Donde esta ese infeliz??-Al ver bien la escena se pone un poco rojo de la furia, solo se encontraban todos los aspirantes de SeeD sorprendidos por lo ocurrido y unos Irvine y Selphie muertos de la risa

-Estas me las paguas vaquero!-Agita su Gunblade y si Selphie no empuja al cowboy hubiera recibido un buen golpe, Squall al ver que había fallado se voltea hacia Selphie y se le queda viendo como maniático la pobre al ver eso pone cara de terror y sale corriendo, el cowboy no queriendo pelear hace lo mismo que ella, cuando se fueron Squall guarda su Gunblade y dibuja una sonrisa, todos los presentes lo veían con expresiones de miedo y sorpresa, al ver esto el chico toma un hot dog de la mesa y sale comiéndoselo de lo mas divertido.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas de lo ocurrido en la cafetería y Squall se encontraba en su cuarto recostado intentando pensar como siempre cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta

-TOCK TOCK

-Quien es??-Pregunta un poco fastidiado

-Soy yo Rinoa!!!!-Squall se levanta perezosamente y abre la puerta, al ver la cara de Rinoa le entraron ganas de reírse peor mejor se aguanto

-Que quieres???

-Solo vengo a decirte dos cosas, bueno tres, la primera es que si me dejas pasar-Le dice muy contenta, aun que Squall hubiera preferido haberse quedado ahí parado pero bueno

-Pasa-Los dos se sientan en un sofá que habia ahí, Rinoa lo miraba insistidamente haciendo sentir un poco incomodo a este

-"por que me mira así?"

-Y bien????-Le pregunta un poco molesta

-"y bien que?"que??-Le dice torpemente, al escuchar eso Rinoa se empieza a desesperar

-Dime que a pasado con Selphie e Irvine, me han dicho que los atacaste-Squall se extraña al principio y luego recuerda lo que habia pasado

-Pues no a pasado nada-Le dice un poco aburrido

-Como de que no?? Si hay como unos 30 alumnos que dicen que los atacaste y estabas echo una furia

-Solo les e jugado una broma, no a sido nada, de verdad-Lo ultimo lo dijo al ver la cara de inseguridad de Rinoa, ella al escuchar eso sonríe y suspira

-Valla que has cambiado Squall

-"Eh cambiado?"

-Antes tu no les harías bromas a los demás, al contrario los hubieras tomado a locos

-Puede que si....

-Pero bien, ahora dime, no te a gustado como me e arreglado??-Le dice muy contenta, Squall hubiera preferido no tocar ese tema ya que estaba pintada como un payaso casi, nada le estaba combinando en la cara, aparte en el cabello parecía tener una estopa o algo parecido según Squall, el solo levanta los hombros en forma de contestarle no se

-O vamos, dime, me veo bien o no?? Me e tardado años arreglándome así-Squall voltea su cara, no la quería herir con sus comentarios

-No lo se, no soy bueno para esas cosas-Rinoa suelta otro suspiro y entra al baño, Squall solo escuchaba el sonido de su lavabo, al cabo de unos minutos sale Rinoa con el pelo empapado al igual que la cara

-Solo me tenias que decir que me veía mal, no me ibas a herir con eso-Le dice Rinoa simplemente, Squall frunce el ceño pensando en como habia sabido eso

-Lo supe por que te has quedado callado-Rinoa se sienta a su lado y le sonrie

-Que??

-Porque no salimos?? La verdad que me e aburrido un poco aquí sin hacer nada, hace 3 meses que derrotamos a la bruja Artemisa y pues no a pasado nada emocionante-Le dice un poco triste

-"prefiere pelear y estar a punto de morir?" pero.....

-Ya se!!! Que tal si vamos de vacaciones a alguna parte?? Además Zell a estado un poco cabizbajo por la chica de la trenza y no le iría mal una salidita-Squall baja la cabeza pensando, era verdad últimamente su amigo habia estado demasiado callado y fuera de peleas

-Pero adonde iríamos???

-No lo se.....-Squall y Rinoa pensaban en que lugar seria bueno para divertirse, por una parte Squall pensaba en un largo entrenamiento y Rinoa en fiestas, pero cada idea les dejaba de gustar un poco, habían pensado ya en Trabia, el pueblo Mushi, Esthar, Fisherman Horizon pero ya habían ido tantas veces a esos lugares que les aburrían, entonces el grito de Rinoa saco de repente a Squall de sus pensamientos

-Ya lo se!!! Que te parece si salimos a la nueva isla de vacaciones que han abierto hace poco?? Ahí no hemos ido nunca y tienen playas, discos, juegos, carreras de chocobos, y un área de entrenamiento-Lo ultimo lo dijo al ver la cara de fastidio de Squall haciéndola cambiar por una conforme

-Vale, iremos ahí-Rinoa al escuchar eso se lanza a abrazar a Squall haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer, los dos estaban en el suelo un poco apenados por como estaban, Rinoa había caído encima de el y Squall tenia sus manos en las piernas de ella, poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando hasta que se dieron un tierno beso, al separarse los dos estaban un poco colorados pero ya no tanto

-Este....bien entonces cuando partimos???-Dijo Rinoa

-No lo se, que te parece el domingo??

-Pero........que no mañana es domingo???-Rinoa le pregunta extrañada, el solo asiente y le sonríe, Rinoa salta de emoción y jala a Squall hacia la puerta

-Hay que avisarle a los chicos, debemos de empacar las cosas rápido-Squall la acompaña pensando en que definitivamente el cambiaria todo por aquella mujer

* * *

MAMEMMOMU!!! 

Je pues e decidido hacer este fic, un poco extraño y unas personalidades las cambiare solo un poco jejejeje, pero bueno espero y les guste, dejen reviews porfas


	2. Decisones

Holaaaa, pues bien aqui el segundo capi, gracias a Rebel Instroctor por el review, nn

* * *

Ya habían reunido a todos los chicos en el patio para platicarles la idea de las vacaciones

-Bien chicos, Squall y yo hemos pensado en una fantástica id.......-Rinoa paro de hablar al ver como Selphie estaba detrás de Irvine con cara de susto

-Selphie, Squall no te va a matar, lo mismo para ti Irvine-Les dijo divertida Rinoa

-Pues no lo se.......-Irvine contesto no muy confiado viendo a Squall

-Solo fue una broma de acuerdo???-Squall contesto un poco divertido, Selphie al escuchar eso pensó unos 2 minutos y salió detrás de Irvine

-Vale, pero no nos vuelvas a asustar asi e????

-Tío, que de verdad por poco me dejas sin pelo-Irvine le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Squall

-Ya se arreglo todo, pero para que nos han citado???-Quistis estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Es cierto!!! Jejeje, pues tuvimos una gran idea, a ver que les parece chicos-Rinoa se le quedo viendo a Squall por un rato

-Tíos ya en serio cual es la idea!!!-Zell dijo cansado, lo cual no es muy común en el

-Squall diles

-"Por q yo??" Iremos de Vacaciones-Dijo simplemente, todos al principio se quedaron callados, pero después de unos 5 min. se escucho el grito de alegría de Selphie

-SI!!!!!!!!! Vacaciones!!! Viva!!!!-Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa y empezaron a hablar de a donde irían

-Pues ya lo hemos decidido chicos-Rinoa los interrumpi

-Enserio?? Pues adonde iremos???-Quistis le dijo un poco desconfiada

-Iremos a la isla Nohena, ya saben la nueva para vacasionar-Al escuchar esto todos incluyendo a Zell aplaudieron y se emocionaron mucho

-Y cuando nos iremos???

-Mañana mismo Zell!!!-Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso

-Pero, no nos dará tiempo-Irvine dijo pensando

-Squall ya son las 4 PM y ni siquiera hemos reservado para quedarnos

-............"Porque me miran a mi? Yo que voy a saber??"

-Squall???

-Pues ay que decirle a Cid que nos haga el favor Quistis-Dijo este en automático

-SI!!!!!! A el no le pueden negar nada

-Perfecto, entonces Squall tu ve a hablar con Cid, y nosotros iremos haciendo las maletas

-Porque yo???

-Porque tu amada Rinoa lo esta diciendo-Le dijo en broma Zell, Squall lo fulmino con la mirada y sin decir mas empezó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Cid

-Ven que fácil es convencerlo???-Dijo Zell riéndose con los demás

Squall iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, desde cuando no le molestaba el que los demás rieran de el o con el??, no lo sabia pero le estaba agradando la sensación de no estar solo, iba pasando por la enfermería cuando le entraron recuerdos, la ves en que estuvo en cama por culpa de Séller y sus descuidos, o la ves en que Rinoa estaba en la cama sin moverse ni siquiera parecía viva

-Pero ya a pasado-Dijo para si mismo, ahora no permitiría que la lastimaran de nuevo, siguió caminando y vio el mapa de jardín, también le trajo gratos recuerdos, ahí fue cuando empezaba su primera amistad, ahora que pensaba la primera amiga de el o se esforzó en serlo fue Selphie, ella no tenia enemigos, ni siquiera Séller se llevaba mal con ella, dejo los recuerdos atrás y subió al ascensor para hablar con Cid de sus merecidas vacaciones

EN EL CUARTO DE RINOA

-DONDE ESTA!!!!! No lo encuentro....-Rinoa iba de aquí para allá revolviendo cosas, tirando papeles, doblando la ropa pero no encontraba algo

-Donde e dejado mi traje de baño?????-Dijo casi a punto de explotar, entonces recordó que como nunca lo habia usado lo habia guardado arriba del ropero con todo y envoltura, la chica se sube a una silla y revisa el ropero, efectivamente ahí estaba, solto un suspiro de alivio y lo guardo en su maleta, cerro el cierre de la mochila negra que llevaba con cosas pequeñas y sonrio muy feliz

-Que emoción!!!!

EN EL CUARTO DE ZELL

-Bien, es lo que necesito, unas vacaciones, aparte ella me dijo que no quería saber nada de mi, perfecto por mi-Zell estaba hablando con el solo mientras acomodaba su cuarto, en su cara se podía ver una expresión de furia

-Además, ni que no hubiera mas chicas

EN EL CUARTO DE QUISTIS

-Muy bien, libro de aritmética lo llevo???si aquí esta.............me falta algo-Quistis estaba sentada en su cama con las manos en su frente tratando de pensar

-YA SE!!!!me falta únicamente la ropa que me pondré-Dijo un poco cansada, voltea a ver a su maleta y estaba a reventar de libros

-Tendré que dejar los libros-Dijo en un susurro ahogado

EN EL CUARTO DE SELPHIE

-Muy bien, ya llevo todo!!!!!-Selphie estaba saltando en su cama muy emocionada, cuando de repente en su cara se dibuja una expresión de susto

-O no..........-Selphie empieza a buscar por todas partes hasta que en uno de sus cajones encontró un collar de plata

-Casi me olvidaba de mi collar.......

EN EL CUARTO DE IRVINE

-Nenas, aquí voy-Irvine baila con los ojos cerrados mientras decía incoherencias

-No y tu???........quisieras bailar nena????........solo salve el mundo

YA EN LA OFICINA DE CID

TOCK TOCK

-Pase

-Cid??

-A Squall, que te trae por aquí???

-"yo que se"......E venido en nombre de todos mis amigos

-Squall!!! Les has llamado amigos, has progresado mucho-Cid estaba sentado en su silla viendo a Squall muy feliz

-"por que les sorprende lo que hago a todos?" Bien pues le venimos a decir que por favor nos reserve en la isla Nohena partir de mañana-Squall le dijo rápidamente, se quería ahorrar el sermón

-Valla, como siempre directo al grano-Cid se puso a teclear algunas cosas en su computadora y se quito los lentes, con el pulgar y el índice se masajeo la frente

-"Cuanto tardara?"

-Bien Squall, esta echo, pero dime cuanto planean estar allí???

-"No lo habíamos pensado"......No lo se-Cid sonrio y empezó a teclear de nuevo

-Listo Squall, he pensado en que ustedes nos han salvado y se merecen unas largas vacaciones...

-"Cuanto nos pudo dar?? 2 semanas?"

-Asi que les e dado unas vacaciones de 5 meses.-Squall al escuchar eso sintió que el alma se le iba, 5 meses? Eso era demasiado

-Pero...

-Sin peros Squall, muy bien ya te puedes ir

-Pero Cid....

-Gracias por salvarnos, adiós-Dicho esto Squall no tuvo otra opción mas que irse, pero irse por 5 meses.

* * *

MAMEMIMOMU!!!

Pues que les parecio???? 5 mese de la vida de ellos en una isla con........AJAJAJAJA No les dire, les arruinaria el sig. capitulo xP, bueno espero los reviews. Chao

Att

Rinoa LeBeau


End file.
